


Eaten by Reiner Braun

by nerdelation8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bertolt Hoover is horrified, Character Death, Drunkenness, F/M, Fatal Vore, Fear Play, Horror, Implied digestion, No sex but I flagged this since it might trigger people, Non consensual vore, Non-Consensual, Reiner overpowers you, Same-Size Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:08:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdelation8/pseuds/nerdelation8
Summary: SPOILERS for Season 2 of Attack on TitanEveryone in the 104th is feasting and drinking during a celebration.  You catch Reiner when he's alone and confront him about being the Armored Titan.  In response, he swallows you whole.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Eaten by Reiner Braun

“Now that you’ve figured out my secret,” Reiner Braun said, “I’ll have to eat you.”

_Eat me? What the hell?_

You’d figured out this morning that he and Bertholdt were the Armored and Colossal Titans, respectively, and had been too afraid to tell anyone. But during tonight’s celebration, with everyone full of venison, duck and Eldian beer, you’d unwisely confronted the blond about it.

You and Reiner were alone in the woods. Everyone in the 104th was singing by the bonfire, and none of them heard your cries.

Reiner’s arms bulged as he lifted you up. You screamed. You tried to fight, but his body was much too strong. He held you in a vise grip, preventing you from kicking or punching effectively.

You attempted a headbutt. Reiner dodged it and put you in a tighter hold.

Far in the distance, your comrades were still belting out the Paradis Military Anthem.

“You son of a bitch!” you shouted at Reiner. “You won’t get away with this! They'll find out, and they’ll fucking _kill y-“_

Reiner opened his mouth impossibly wide and jammed your head down his throat, muffling your shouts.

“R-Reiner!” you said in sudden terror. His throat was a sweltering tunnel. “Stop!”

How was he doing this?!

You couldn’t see it, but a cold look of resolve had entered Reiner’s eyes. _It can’t be helped. Nothing gets in the way of our mission._

The blond man swallowed. You were pushed helplessly down his throat, surrounded by the cloying scents of venison and ale.

“N-No! Reiner, you’re killing me!” you screamed in panic. “Please! I promise I won’t tell!”

Your voice came out close and wet.

You struggled to escape your slippery prison, but there was no way to go but down.

The muscled blond swallowed repeatedly, working you down his throat. His hands held your lower legs, which were the only part free of his mouth now. 

_I’ll bash him in the head!_ you thought, but Reiner easily suppressed your frantic kicks. If only you hadn’t gotten so inebriated tonight. You’d never have confronted such a dangerous person, especially alone…

_He’s Reiner Braun! The strongest person here! How could I be so stupid?!_

You panicked. Just then, something slick stretched below you, and you fell head-first into the man’s stomach.

_SPLURCH._

Pressed down face first by the weight of your body, you tried to breathe, but all you could take in was Reiner’s stomach acid. Strong, slimy walls pressed in on all sides, groaning and gurgling.

It was a horrible end. Within a minute or two, you were dead.

Panting, Reiner sat down and lay back against the nearest tree. His stomach was grotesquely distended. “Ugh...” he said.

Bertholdt, curious about what Reiner was doing, had followed him. He saw his best friend slumped against the tree and jumped in surprise. 

“Reiner!” he cried. His eyes took in the frighteningly unnatural bulge in the man’s gut. It had ripped his shirt and pants open. “You...what..._who did you-?!”_

“I ate (Name),” he said. “She was on to us.”

Reiner’s Titan-level eating powers carried over into his human form. Bertholdt knew that. But it was still shocking to see the evidence of it. It was even worse to realize that his victim had been a friendly comrade.

“You k-killed...but Reiner, why’d you _eat_ her? That’s sick! It’s like...desecrating her or something!”

“I had to hide the body,” the blond said soberly. With a hint of remorse in his eyes, he said, “There was no choice.”

“That makes you no better than the Titans!” Bert said with a pained expression.

Reiner gave Bertholdt a hard stare. Then he strained his feet beneath himself and stood up, closer to eye level with his friend.

“For someone who accuses _me _ of forgetting, do YOU remember what side we’re on? Do YOU remember who’s made the hard decisions? Who had to deal with fucking..." he said in hushed tones, _"...Marco?”_

A tear was swelling in Bertholdt’s left eye. He hated it.

_I won’t cry, I won’t cry…dammit!_

The tear overflowed its confines and spilled down the brunet's cheek. He wiped it away.

Reiner kept talking. “That’s right. ME. I saved our asses. You should thank me for eliminating this threat.”

He patted his disgusting belly. 

Bert felt a surge of nausea. (Name) was in there...that same girl who’d smiled at him and shared a portion of her bread this morning...

“I know, Reiner, it just...” 

_He's right though. We couldn't let her live._

Bertholdt took a long sigh and pulled himself together. “Thanks for dealing with it,” he murmured.

“If anyone needs me, tell them I’m sleeping dinner off in the forest.”

“Sure,” Bert said dully. He turned away from Reiner, plodding towards the jolly laughs and distant light of the campfire. His stomach felt uneasy.

_We never should have come to this island._

* * * * *

The next morning, Bertholdt woke up to Reiner’s shit-eating grin. “Hey Bert!”

“What?”

“I woke up before anyone else! Check it out! I ate an INSANE amount of venison and bread last night.” He pointed boastfully to his midsection.

Bertholdt thought groggily, _That's smaller than it was in the forest. Wait, smaller than..._

His eyes flew wide open.

Last night’s feast, the drinking, the murder - it all flooded back to Bert. He clutched the side of his cot and barfed onto the floor.

He retched and retched until there was nothing left.

His blond bunkmate watched him, then laughed heartily. “You’re a lightweight, dude! I drank _twice_ what you did last night, and ate all this deer, and _I never-"_

“Reiner...” Bertholdt choked out. He grabbed Reiner’s shoulders. “You’re a Warrior. Remember?"

He couldn’t say any more in this thin-walled tent, for fear someone would eavesdrop.

His eyes flickered to the mass in his friend’s belly.

_That’s not venison._

Reiner stopped bragging. Recognition grew in his hazel eyes. He turned away in silence for what felt like minutes, though it was probably only ten seconds. 

Then he turned to Bertholdt with a serious expression.

“Right.”

He held his belly with both hands. They were trembling. “That…that’s right, Bert.”

Bertholdt stared at his comrade, slightly afraid. That bizarre shape in Reiner’s body was not normal. It would _never_ be normal.

And the two of them never would be, either.

“I should sleep more of this off.”

Bert said quietly, “That’s a good idea, Reiner.”


End file.
